Killer Croc, Bane, Clayface, and Mr. Freeze vs The lizard, Rhino, Sandman, and Hydroman
Intro Wiz: Today we look at 8 villains from comics. Boomstick:Yeah and with the first team we have Killer Croc, Bane, Clayface, and Mr. Freeze. Wiz: Fighting The Lizard, Rhino, Mr Sandman, and Hydroman. And it is our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to fine out who would win. Boomstick: A death Battle! Killer Croc Wiz: Waylon jones ad a horrible skin condition which grew as got older. Waylon Jones mother forced waylon to scrub off his scales which lead to waylon running away from home at his teen years. Waylon Jones left to go to the circus. Killer croc fought Crocodile's and alligators for money to live until thecircus closed down forcing Killer Croc into the sewers where he wen't into crime. Boomtick: Killer croc is pretty strong as he can fight will Batman, he threw around Katana, and he has even fought Bane but most of the time he does get beat by Batman and Bane. He scales to Batman and Katana in speed who the ladder of blocked three bullets from an automatic gun at close range. Killer Croc has fought Batman, Katana, and Bane so he has taken hits from them and he has fallen off of Wayne tower and survived. His scales are bullet proof and the same goes for his body. Wiz: He is faster in water and he is extremely stealthy in water. He has is claws and teeth to use in a fight. He is a brute so he has a brutish fighting style. Boomstick: Killer croc is an extremely brutal fighter willing to rip through his opponents with his teeth or claws. Wiz: But killer croc has some flaws like how he isn't super smart as his fight style and way of life is just using brute strength which leads him into problems against Batman and Bane. Boomstick: Hey wiz do you have any of that crocodile mutation stuff? Wiz: None that use can have. You would use that power irresponsibly! Boomstick: And what would you use it for? Killer Croc cosplay? Wiz: No! to make the best penguin. Boomstick: W-what? Wiz: Nothing! back to the research! Boomstick: What is the mutation even celled Wiz: Well its called Epidermolytic hyperkeratosis Boomstick: Thanks Wiz! Wiz: Wait boomstick! Before you destroy my lab lets finish this episode! Bane Wiz: Bane's father was a man who stood up for the people oppressed by the government. This action landed Bane's father in prison. This prison was called Pena Duro and banes father escaped the presion leaving his child to grow up and serve his sentence in prison. For 17 years the child grew up in prison. He kept himself alive at night by swimming as his cell flooded with sea water from the tides. When the soon to be Bane wasnt fighting for his life he was studying and working out to get stronger mentally and physically until the day he broke out making his name known as Bane. Boomstick: Bane is strong as he is able to fight Batman and Katana. Bane has even beating up Killer Croc and he wins most of the time against Killer Croc. That isn't even Bane using his venom which he has two versions of. One that makes him stronger and insane ore his less brain killing version but it doesn't make him as strong as the brain killing toxin. He is strong enough to rip out a guys arm while the guy was in a exosuit, he can easily breakdown doors, break walls, and for his most famous strength feat, breaking Batmans back. Wiz: In speed he scales to Batman and Katana the ladder of the two blocked three bullets from an automatic gun at close range and he has fought Killer croc multiple times in and out of water. Boomstick: in durability Bane can survive toxins being run through his entire body, attacks from Batman, and attacks from Killer croc. Bane once survived a bullet and continued to fight without a problem. He has venom toxins which have different effects as said before and he sometimes has a mini gun. Something to note is that Bane surprisingly is one of the smartest members on the team only being behind mr freezein scientific smarts. Bane could be considered smarter than mr freeze as Bane knows more in different languages and he figured out Batmans true identity but Mre freeze is smarter in a more scientific way. Wiz: Bane does have some weaknesses and he has more of a brutish fighting style and to be at his best has to loss his intelligence with the powerful venom drug. Clayface Boomstick: Hey Wiz looking into this what Clayface are we using? Wiz: What? Wiz: I see like...three different people named Clayface. Wiz: We are using Basil Karlo. Boomstick: Oh that's my favorite one! Wiz: why is that? Bboomstick: Its the one in the Lego games! Wiz: You know Matt Hagen is in the lego games as well right? Boomstick:...Lets get onto the research. Wiz: Okay! Basil Karlo use to be an actor but he kinda stopped being an actor when he heard that a horror movie he stared in was being remade he went crazy making him become Clayface. Boomstick: That sounds...dumb. Wiz: Well what would you think if you made an amazing movie and some new people come in and remake an already good movie? Boomstick: Makes sense. Wiz: Yep and Clayface went and injured a majority of the cast before he was beaten by Batman and Robin. Boomstick: Well Clayface has fought Batman as said before and he is on the same level as batman and he is probably stronger than batman physically. Speed is the same as the other two villains we mentioned. Wiz: Clayface can survive bullets and stun attacks like electricity and stun darts probably from his clay like body. The same could be said when he get hit by heat based attacks. He has survived many explosions like missiles from the batmobile. Boomstick: He has some cool powers like regeneration which he has used to survive attacks from Poision ivy and batman. Regeneration is probably a good reason why he can survive hits from some heavy hitters in the verse like wonder woman and Supergirl. His clay like body gives Clayface the ability to shape shift which he uses to form weapons, look like different people, and use his greatest attack, Sneak attacks! Clayface mostly attacks by sneak attacking his target at first Wiz: But with all great villains they have a weakness. Clayfaces weakness is water and extreme colds. Water can slow down Clayafce and make in soft and extreme enough colds will completely freeze Clayface. Mr. Freeze Wiz: Now for the final member of the first team, Doctor Victor fries or better known as Mr freeze. Boomstick: Oh i love the movie where he was played by Arnold schwarzenegger! Wiz: Boomstick...you have a horrible taste in movies. Boomstick: at least its action and not a nature documentary. Wiz: Hey! Leave my crocodile documentary alone! Boomstick: Lets get tho the backstory! Wiz: Fine! Victor fries was a scientist out for one goal, finding a cure for his dying wife. To give him more time he froze his wife in a cryogenic rest like state. It was good for Mr freeze an accident happened mutating his body so he canpared to the machines made by Lex lurthor and he is grerat with cryogenics. only survive in zero or bellow conditions. To counter this problem he has he made a refrigerated suit. He was forced to steal as he lost his funds after the accident. Boomstick: Mr freeze has his freeze gun and his suit. This freeze gun is able to kill normal humans in one shot. He can hurt Batman and Robin. His freeze gun is able to make castles out of ice and older models of the freeze gun could freeze entire city blocks. Physically he can break down metal doors with ease. His suit as a naura that is strong enough to weaken metal bars. Wiz: In speed Mr freeze can scale to Batman who is comparable to Katana who blocked three bullets from an automatic gun at close range. his suit is pretty durable as it can take hits from Batman and it has survived point blank shotgun shots. Even when his suit is damaged he has survived being next to a fire place. Boomstick: Mr freeze always has his freeze gun and suit with him. He has had freeze grenades before. Mr freeze is pretty smart as his machines can be compared to the machines of Lex Luthor and he is a genius in cryogenics. Wiz: As cool as Mr freeze is- Boomstick: Ha! Freeze puns. Wiz: ...Boomstick im not mad im...disappointed. Well mr freeze has some weaknesses like how he can't be outside of his suit for long and being in super hot conditions will kill him. The Lizard Wiz: Doctor Curt Conner's use to be apart of the army but he left when he lost his hand. He tested with lizard DNA to use lizards regenerative property's to bring back his hand. This lead to Curt Conner's becoming into a mutated Lizard named, the lizard. Boomstick: How original Wiz: Killer croc. Boomstick: Touche. Wiz: Well he became a monster attacking new York forcing Spider-man to come in and beat The Lizard. Boomstick: Becoming the Lizard made Curt Conner's stronger than a normal human as he can easily beat up thugs, throw around cars, break trains, and toss around Spider-man. He has been said to be equal and stronger than spider m before which is shown by how many times Spider-man has been thrown by The Lizard. Wiz: He has some interesting powers as the lizard like his regeneration, claws, sharp teeth, an incredibility strong tail, and he can control lizards. Boomstick: Hey Wiz you got some of the lizard DNA? Wiz: Not this again! we made that joke in the Killer Croc part. Boomstick: Yeah but i could regenerate my leg back and hold two shot gun! Wiz: Why don't you just by another shotgun and have three? Boomstick: Wiz you are right! Well off to the st- Wiz: Not so fast! we have to finish this! you can go to the store during the fight! Boomstick: Ugh fine. Well The lizard has been equal to spider-man in speed catching him off guard even with the spider scene once. For a big guy he is incredibly fast. Spider-man has been able to react to Electros lightning from the sly.He has taken hits from Spider-man and other members of the Sinister six like Mysterio! Wiz: Or doctor octopus? Boomtsick: Yeah yeah. He is great at combat being a brute with curts intelligence. Wiz: Well The lizard has some weaknesses like he isn't completely as smart as curt and extremely cold temperatures will weaken him. Rhino Wiz: Aleksei Sytsevich was the average thug in Russia before he accepted to go under extreme chemical test for money. His body mutated to the form we see him as now. His suit fused with him during the testing making him into the Rhino. Rhinos first mission was to kidnap J Jonah Jamesons son, John Jameson, who is an astronaut. They wanted to sell him to the highest bidder but Rhino got cocky and started to destroy the area. This got the attention of spider-man where he fought Rhino. Using the knowledge Spider-man got when he saw Rhino he easy beat Rhino Boomstick: As a big guy like him should be he is strong. He is easily stronger than Spider-man throwing him around during most of his fights. He is strong enough to rip off Scorpions tail and during his fight with Scorpion he destroyed a building. Wiz: No jokes on that? Boomstick: What? i can see Rhino fighting a Ninja and breaking his spear. Wiz:....No Boomstick the spider-man Villain Scorpion. Boomstick: eh? Wiz: The scorpion looking person from into the spider verse? Boomstick: Oh him! Well in speed he has matched up to a speeding train and he is able to throw around Spider-man. Spider-man has dodged lightning From Electro. Really most of Rhinos speed feats are people underestimating his speed by his huge size. He can take hits from Scorpion and Spider-man. He can survive running into buildings, trains, and other stuff that gets in his way. Rhino has his horn for stabbing into people, trains, or anything he runs into and he has his Rhino Armor that protects him. Wiz: Rhinos speed his also his problem. Besides his low intelligence he can't turn or move besides straight when he charges making it easy for normal people to dodge his charging attack. Even stopping when he charges is hard for Rhino. This gives a smart opponent, like spider-man, a huge advantage over Rhino Sandman Wiz: William Baker aka Sandman started off as a child with the average villain house hold. Boomstick: And that is? Wiz: Abandoned Father and a drunk mother. Boomstick: That sounds like... Wiz: Well back to the history! During his life Sandman got in trouble like robbing a bank to help one of his friends gambling addiction or beating up his best friend. Both of these actions caused William Baker to be sent to jail. William Baker broke out and hid near a nuclear testing site and of course a nuke went off. The radiation fused William Baker with the nearby sand turning him into Sandman. Sandman caused trouble making Spider-man fight him and Sandman beat up Spider-man in their first encounter. When Sandman tried to force a principle to give him a high school diploma and Spider-man confronted him. This time Spider-man had the upper hand sucking Sandman into a vacuum cleaner. Boomstick: For a guy made out of sand he is pretty strong as he can rip off a metal roof, he has smashed a metal door, flipped a car, smash a take, and he has fought with and against Spider-man many time before. In speed he has caught and is around Spider-mans level of speed and he is comparable to other members of the Sinister Six like Electro who shoots lightning from the sky. Durability is a little difficult for Sandman as he usually goes through the punch. For durability feats though he has taken hits from Spider-man, a headbutt from Rhino, and water blast from Hydroman. He can manipulate sand at his will giving him his iconic sand hammers, make sandstorms, change his mass, shape shift, change his height and he because of him fusing with sand via radiation he became immune to radiation. Wiz: Sandman has some weaknesses like if his sand is wet he will lose control of it and he needs to wait until its dry, enough heat will turn Sandman into gl- Boomstick: Glassman! Wiz: No just glass and Sandmans brain is in one special grain of sand so if that one sand grain is destroyed sandman will die Hydroman Wiz: Morris Bench use to be a worker on a ship but one day the ship was sent out to drop a generator into the water. When the generator was being lowered thee cable sending a sparking cable all around the ship. Spider-man, who was nearby, stoppered the cable knocking a few boxes over in the process. One of the boxes had Morris Bench behind it and when Spider-man knocked it over it knocked Morris Bench into the water near the generator. With the reaction of the generator, the water, and Morris Bench it turned Morris Bench into Hydro-man. Spider-man went into the water and saved Morris Bench and Morris went to a bar to drink away his near death experience. Eventually Hydro-man turned into a puddle and he went outside vowing to get revenge on Spider-man. Boomstick: For a water puddle Hydro-man is pretty strong as with his water he can hurt Sandman, toss around cars, and he can fight Spider-man. In speed he scales to Spider-man and Sandman who both scale to electro and his lightning attacks. Hydro-man doesn't have much for durability as he can't really be hurt normally as he is just water. For what he has he can survive electric attacks and sound based attacks. With his hydro powers Hydro-man can change his size, he can survive as gas, water, and ice, he can make weapons out of his water. Hey Wiz is this guy just a watered down version of Sandman? Wiz: Well he kinda works the same as Sandma- Boomstick i am not mad i am just highly disappointed in what you just said. Boomstick: hehe well Hydro-man can basically do what Sandman can do but with water. This doesn't change Hydro-mans skill as he has a larger variety of power to pull from as he can get more energy from the ocean and that stuff. Wiz: But he has some weaknesses like heat will evaporate him taking him away from battle and he can't move around while he is ice. Pre Fight Wiz: Now that our combatants are set its time to settle this debate once and for all! Boomstick: Its time for a Death Battle! Fight In Gotham it is storming and a meeting is happening on an abandoned carnival. Mr. Freeze and Bane walk into a tent to see The Joker sitting in a chair with Harley and the hyenas with him. Killer Croc swims into the tent from a manhole cover and Clayface transforms from an old teddy bear into his normal form. Joker: Now i bet you are wondering why you are here, right? Mr. Freeze slams his hand on a desk. Mr. Freeze: I'm not in the mood for games Joker! Killer Croc, Bane, and Clayface mutter in agreement. Joker: Fine fine! I will get to the punch line! I need you guys to get a gem and barrels of toxins for me. Killer Croc growls a little looking down at The Joker trying to intimidate him. Killer Croc: And what do we get for doing this!? Joker uninfected looks up at Killer Croc. Joker: Harley bring the cash! Harley Quinn nods sliding a briefcase full of money onto the table. Joker: You each get a case of this! Killer Croc, Mr. Freeze, Bane, and Clayface mutter to each other then they nod. Bane: We agree! Clayface: Where do we get the gem and toxins? Joker starts to laugh the scene fading to black. On top of Oscorp industry Green Goblin stand holding a meeting. The first to arrive is The Lizard climbing the tower. Next was Sandman coming close behind The Lizard holding an umbrella. Finally was Rhino who struggled to get out of the elevator. Green Goblin turns to the three. Green Goblin: Welco- Where is hydro-man? The three shrug. Green Goblin: Curt! Open your mouth! The Lizard: What!? You think I have Hydro-man in my mouth!? Rhino: Yeah! Why wo- Rhino falls to his knees in pain and he spits out a bunch of water. Hydro-man forms into himself getting more powerful by the heavy rain. Green goblin looks in disgust under his helmet. Green Goblin: Sure okay well i need you to get a gem and toxins. The Lizard: I see the toxins but why the gem? Green Goblin: Its for a machine im making. Sandman: Sure fine lets do this so i can get out of the rain. The Lizard grumbles. The Lizard: Fine where do we go? Green Goblin laughs as the scene fades away. Bane rips trough a metal door walking into a factory. Killer Croc, Bane, Clayface, and Mr. Freeze walk inside looking around. Clayface: A bunch of mirrors and smoke machines. Bane: Yeah but the stuff should be here. Killer Croc: If not we will beat up that clown! Mr. Freeze nods looking into a supply crate. Outside of the building stands The Lizard, Rhino, Sandman, and Hydro-man. Sandman: Okay Rhino! Charge! Rhino nods stepping back and then charging at the wall breaking through it. Sandman, Hydro-man, and The Lizard walk inside watching Rhino continuing to charge. The Lizard: He will stop....maybe. Bane holds a box and he opens it seeing a huge gem. Bane: Hey guys! I found the ge- Bane was interrupted as Rhino charges into Bane knocking him away. Clayface stretches his arms to catch the box. Bane: Ugh what the hell was that? Rhino: Hey what are you doing!? Killer Croc: I could ask you the same thing! The Lizard, Hydro-man, and Sandman hear the conversation. The Lizard: Shit. Bane gets up and he looks at Rhino Bane: You will pay for this! Killer Croc jumps at Rhino but he is stopped when The Lizard jumps knocking Killer Croc out if the air. Clayface hides in the cracks of the floor and he sees Sandman in the cracks as well. Mr. Freeze looks around and he sees Hydro-man. Mr. Freeze: Really? Water fighting ice? Bane punches Rhino knocking him into a steel bar. Rhino: You mess with the Rhino! Rhino pushes Bane away before charging and running into Bane Rhino: You get the horn! The two go through a wall and into another building. Bane: Get the hell off me! Bane grabs Rhino by the horn tossing him into a pot of green goo. Rhino: Ugh what is this thing? Rhino looks into the pot seeing 4 turtles swimming around with 4 bandannas inside it. Bane: Stop looking at the pot and fight! Bane tosses a box at Rhino annoying Rhino. Rhino lifts up the pot over his head tossing it at Bane. Bane runs at Rhino early dodging the pot. Bane drop kicks Rhino knocking him into a wall. Rhino shakes his head before charging at Bane. Bane pulls out a mini-gun shooting it at Rhino. The bullets don't affect Rhino's charging as Rhino slams into Bane pushing him into the pot. Bane: I am getting sick of this! The Lizard bites at Killer croc but Killer Croc grabs The Lizards neck tossing him away. Killer Croc: I fought lizards like you when i was little! The Lizard smirks getting into a fighting stance. Killer Croc runs at The Lizard. The Lizard charges at Killer croc both of them yelling. The two jump at each other slashing at each other. Killer Croc grabs The Lizard in the air pile driving The Lizard into the ground getting the Lizards head stuck inside the ground. Clayface and Sandman simply look at each other. Clayface: Hi Sandman: How are you. Suddenly The Lizards head gets in between the two. The Lizard breaks his head out of the ground and he tosses the broken pieces at Killer Croc. Clayface tosses clay at Sandman but sandman dodges the clay. Sandman jumped at Clayface but Clayface grabbed Sandman tossing him away. Clayface grabs a crate tossing it at Sandman. Sandman dodges the attack and the crate crashes through a window making the rain hit Sandman and Clayface. Clayface and Sandman run from the rain hiding behind a box. Both Sandman and Clayface think "He is weak to water but so am i." Clayface hides in the cracks of the ground sliding to Sandman. Mr freeze watches as Hydro-man grows bigger from the in coming rain. Hydro-man: Ha ha ha ha! As the water comes in i grow stronger! Mr. Freeze: No matter how big you get i will kill you. Mr. Freeze freezes Hydro-mans arm. His arm falls from his body breaking when it hits the ground. Hydro-man: This will be...interesting. Mr freeze nods menacingly at Hydro-man. Hydro-man smacks Mr. freeze knocklng Mr. Freeze away. Mr. Freeze laughs this off until he hears something break. Looking into his pocket he sees a snow globe broken. Mr. Freeze: No...this is how i will always remember you....surrounded by winter. The liquids of the snow globe go into the cracks. Mr. Freeze: Forever young... forever beautiful.... rest well my love. Mr Freeze sets the broken snow globe down showing a bent dancer of his wife, Nora. Bane knocks Rhino off of him and he pups himself full of venom. Bane: Agh! Bane grabs Rhino punching him in the gut knocking him into the air, he fallows with an uppercut. As Rhino fall Bane grabs Rhinos leg slamming him down to the ground and he lifts up Rhino slamming Rhino onto his knee. Rhinos back starts to break. Bane drops Rhino onto the ground but he stomps knocking Rhino into the air. Bane punches Rhino following with a head butt and a knee to the face. Rhino spits out blood and Bane grabs Rhino's head slamming himself back to the ground having Rhinos head get stuck in the ground. Bane gets up and Rhino trys to get up. Rhino: I am not done yet. Bane: You do not know power! Bane runs at Rhino as when Rhino gets up. Rhino looks around but he doesn't see Bane. Bane drop kicks Rhinos back breaking it and Bane goes through Rhino killing him. Killer Croc smashes the ground thrown at him. The Lizard charges knocking Killer Croc and himself outside into the rain. Killer Croc wraps his arms around The Lizard. before suplexing The Lizard. The Lizard growls in anger and he jumps into the ocean with Killer Croc still on him. Killer Croc: Ha now you will die fool! The Lizard: You think so? The Lizard quickly swims at Killer Croc slashing at him. Killer Croc laughs and bites at The Lizard. The Lizard grabs Killer Crocs mouth forcing it open. Sandman gets an idea, He would go into Clayface controlling him and forcing him into the rain. Clayface attacks Sandman and Sandman uses this to preform his plan. Sandman forces himself into Clayfaces body controlling him. Clayface struggles as he slowly walks outside. Trying to get Sandman out of him Clayface transforming into different forms but it as useless as he walks outside. Sandman laughs as Clayface slows down but his victory is short lived as the water gets absorbed into the clay. Sandman: Shit! i need to kill him but this will kill be as well! Clayface: Don't do this! We can talk this out!. Sandman: We will....in the afterlife! Sandman forces Clayface to jump into the ocean. Bubbles come out of the water but they suddenly stop. Coming up next to feathers and a swirl mask and hawk feathers was a mix of wet Sand and clay. Hydro-man laughs watching Mr. Freeze. Hydro-man: Did i brake your little snow globe? Mr. Freeze: You did now i will break you! Mr. Freeze shoots an ice beam at Hydro-man freezing him. Hydro-man: You can...t ki...ll...m...e Hydro-man becomes completely frozen which allows Mr. Freeze to easily pick up hydro-man and dump him into the pot of green goo. Bane: You won your fight? Mr. Freeze: No i died. Bane: Well i bet Clayface and Killer Croc are going to be done as well. Mr. Freeze: I saw Clayface jump into the ocean and Killer Croc is- A loud crack and bone breaking sound fills the area. Mr. Freeze: Dead The Lizard runs into the room jumping at Bane. Bane: What the!? The Lizard cuts Banes venom tubes draining him of his energy. Bane: Freeze! Get him! Mr. Freeze: You can beat him. Mr. Freeze watches coldly as The Lizard rips off the head of the yelling bane. The Lizard: You sure are cold. The Lizard tosses Banes head away turning to Mr. Freeze. Mr. Freeze punches The Lizard knocking him away. The Lizard smirks spitting out blood. Mr. Freeze sighs aiming his freeze ray at The Lizard. The Lizard runs around trying to have Mr. Freeze miss his shot. This didn't go to Curt's plan as when he attacked Mr Freeze forces his freeze ray into The Lizards mouth. Mr. Freeze: Do you know what killed the dinosaurs? Mr Freeze starts to freeze The Lizards body. Mr. Freeze: The cold chill of death from a warm meteor! The Lizard fully freezes and Mr. Freeze smashes The Lizard. KO! The Joker laughs counting money with Green Goblin. Joker: Hopefully Batman or Spider-man didn't get them. Green Goblin: Or they played nice. Mr. Freeze walks into the tent with the gem and barrels of toxins. Joker: Welcome Freeze! Where is everyone else? Mr. Freeze: They died to a lizard thing, a sand guy, a rhino, and a guy made out of water. The Joker slowly turns to Green Goblin. Joker: Hey Osborn what did you say the mooks looked like? Green Goblin: A guy in a rhino suit, a guy made out of sand, a guy made out of water, and a lizard like guy. Mr. Freeze: You are telling me that they were expose to help!? Joker: Now now freeze don't get mad now! you can keep the gem it will help Susie! This only angered Freeze more. Mr. Freeze: Her name was Nora! Joker, Green Goblin, and Harley Quinn all get together as the shadow of Mr. Freeze grows covering them. The screen goes black with them screaming. Snow falls showing Mr. Freezes head. Mr. Freeze: I saved her but at what cost? My friends... the clown... I am still back in Arkham but at least... a voice is heard of screen ???: Doctor Victor? Mr. Freeze: I am happy. The camera zooms out showing Mr Freeze back in Arkham with a fixed snow globe with the person being shown as Nora Results Boomstick: What thje hell!? This is new for Batman villains vs Spider-man villains. Wiz: Well while the bullet speed for the dc side doesn't seem imporesive it actually is around the lightning speed the marvel team has and Mr. Freeze has enough strength with his weapon alone to beat most of the marvel side. Boomstick: Yeah Sandman, The Lizard, and Hydro-man both have weaknesses to ice and/or water so when they get froze its basically game over. Wiz: While Rhino wasn't weak to ice his lack of intelligence and inability to move different directions while running allows even untrained fighters like Killer Croc to best him. Boomstick: While the marvel team had more interesting feats and abilities Mr freeze showed them what killed the dinosaurs. Wiz: Boomstick no please. Boomstick: The ice age! Wiz: Sigh Next time https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yNmg66B-SSQ VS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iLjaqm7kxfU BLAZE VS CALYPSO! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Gamehost0007 Category:'Batman vs Spiderman' themed Death Battles